Inuyasha's journeyand the mysterys name
by InuyashaGirl890
Summary: This story will be mainly about Inuyasha and his freinds going to the village and him hiself pulsing off an name.


Once upon a time there were 5 friends heading to an village, where the pricetess Kadae lived along with Rin. Rin had to stay with lady Kadae because she needed to learn human ways,but Sesshomaru comes by to give her new kimonos. Inuyasha and Kagomae was married they didn't have any children. Songo and Miroku had 3 children at the village.

**THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY!**

"Inuyasha!are we there yet!"concerned Shippo. "Would you shut up already we have an long way to go ok"yelled Inuyasha."Now,Now don't go so harsh on him."Kagomae said politely."Yeah"said Shippo, Inuyasha punched Shippo in the head after Kagomae said don't go so harsh on him. "Inuyasha"...Inuyasha looked at Kagomae crazy. Kagomae said"sit boy!"Inuyasha sat deep in the ground and said "way you do this."Because i told you to stop!"she had a long way along went across all kinds of of all those demons they fought. They ran across one that was very powerful asking for the Shikon Jewel got so confused because the Jewel disappeared three years ago. Inuyasha yelled and said"Way is you after the jewel shard it disappeared three years ago." The demon says "no, it has returned". Everyone says"huh"Kagomae wasted no time she said "whatever it disappeared three years ago, OK!" everyone looked at Kagomae surprised of what she did. Songo says "I haven't never seen you say nothing like that ever"OH that's nothing Inuyasha is teaching how to be more rough sometimes". "NO I LIKE YOU THE WAY YOU ARE"BOTH YELLED MIROKU AND SHIPPO. They both looked at each other. Inuyasha busters out and says "SURE IS, GOT DAMN PROBLEM"Everyone says "no" very days passed as they journeyed ,but one thing stopped them ...was the new moon. Luckily Kagomae had bags for everyone to sleep in ,but Inuyasha and Kagomae stayed up talking and hugging against each other had an feeling that he knew someone back when he was younger asked "Whats wrong Hun"."oh!nothing". Kagomae thought to her self is he still thinking about Kikyo. Inuyasha says"I know you think I am thinking about Kikyo ,but im not im thinking about someone else"Kagomae bucked her eyes. Inuyasha said"no need to worry she was one of my best friends when i Was young it was over 300 years ago when you wasn't born"."We met..."Inuyasha stopped his sentence and says" i don't remember". Kagomae says "oh".

So its the next day and everyone's up and happy except Inuyasha. Kagomae goes over by him and asks "whats wrong"all Inuyasha did was stand up and hugged Kagomae tightly."awww,look at the to couples"said Songo in an tessy"I heard that"Inuyasha says "heard what" Kagomae says. "nothing" Shippo left without telling no one that he was going to hunt for something to eat ,because he wanted it to be an went deeper and deeper into the forest, he went by an meadow and seen an river full of was gathering them and something scared has gotten an little bigger and lot yells "Whos there"Shippo ran back to the cave where the others finally made it and said" there's a ... there's a..." Shippo was to out of breath of what he was ready to say."Shut up ok i can smell him"said Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kagomae ran off to go fight the demon while Miroku ans Songo wrap up Shippo's injured asks "what was you doing deep in those forests"Shippo replies and says "I wanted to go hunt for some food for yawl so that it can be an surprise"'AWWW you didn't have to do that, go in the forest all alone "

**BACK TO INUYASHA AND ****KAGOMAE**

"This is the same demon that we fought the other day"said Inuyasha."i know that" Kagomae say. The demon says "wheres that girl!" "Whats her name"Inuyasha thought to himself ,Kagomae thought to her self i hope this isn't Kikyo."Her name is Yuronna"Inuyasha freezes and started pulsing for 3 seconds "i know her" "Who's she"Kagomae asks. Inuyasha yell and says "you don't know her ok!"Inuyasha slays the demon in pieces with his claws. he put Kagomae on his back and went back to the others.

**BACK TO THE OTHERS!**

Inuyasha goes into the cave throws Kagomae down and goes and sit. "Hi!"said Kagomae."I go over and asks him what girl ,Inuyasha yells and say you don't know her ok". "know who". "It was a girl named Yuronna 400 years ago she disappeared I don't know where but when that demon said her name i reacted and started pulsing off her name and i yelled at Kagomae by an mistake"."huh"said Miroku. Miroku asks"was yawl an couple""Inuyasha said no we was still babies and me and her was the same age but i was months older then her". Miroku stood up and walked off where the others."well, what did he say"asked said that "It was 400 years ago. I asked was they a couple he said no because that were still young but Inuyasha was only a few months older then her"Kagomae thought so hopeless.


End file.
